


aftermath

by jay_spacebi



Category: Aftermath - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_spacebi/pseuds/jay_spacebi
Summary: oneshot about the aftermath and a main focus on darcy's trauma (im rlly bad with descriptions, but i'm going to make a monica one as well bc i love angst)(sorry)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau, Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

i’m sorry-this hurts me as well i swear i’m not heartless!!

it’s just 2am and i wanted to die inside bc of sad.

tw-panic attack, self harm

darcy woke up shaking violently.

it wasn’t the first time, and she doubted it’d be the last.

how monica was able to be so.....okay after everything was worlds beyond her.

but right now, she can’t focus on anything, much less someone else’s issues, as selfish as it sounds.

she’s shaking and her nails as digging so hard and deep into her arms that she can smell the blood.

it’s flashes of everything, burning hot flashes like when your sick, but worse.

a man with white hair riddled with bullets.

vision with a gaping hole in his head.

monica’s terrified face as she’s thrown back, out of the hex.

but memories that are her own, resurfacing after years of darcy trying to keep them locked in a mental box.

trying to ignire them and joke over them.

replace pain with jokes, sobs with sarcasm, but right now, everything is flying back.

her parents screams as sixteen year old darcy desperately argues back, because she can’t be kicked out over having a girlfriend, she can’t, she can’t, she can’t!

her best friend’s bloody face after jane stood up to the boy trying to grab at darcy.

the look of malcom foster’s face as his hands slowly turned to dust, and the horrified scream from darcy as jane fell to her knees and sobbed-not knowing were her little brother was or if he’d be coming back.

her older brother’s hand tight on her own, words the younger girl never thought he’d say slipping off his tongue like ‘hello’ or ‘thanks’ as he shoved her into her room and locked the door, leaving her to cry.

and she feels like nothing is left, like everything’s come crumbling to the ground.

it’s like she’s still trapped in the hex, and her own memories are mixing with wanda’s and everything is falling apart.

she’s barley aware there’s another person in the room until a hand has to force her own away, and the sting of open wound to air shocks her.

“darcy, darcy breathe, okay? i need you to breathe.”

she can’t, she can’t even hear monica’s voice over the waves crashing in her skull.

“darcy, baby...please, your safe, your safe i swear.”

she doesn't feel like she’s getting any air in, until she realizes her vision is no longer blurred from air loss and just tears, or that monica’s stopped desperately trying to not let her pass out.

“i’m sorry.” is all she manages to choke out before monica’s arms are wrapped around her, and the freezing cold is being pushed back.

there’s an electrical buzz, and somewhere, in the back of her mind, it registers that monica’s internationally using her powers to help darcy.

that she’s focusing hard enough to not over shock the other, to keep the house from loosing all power-just to help darcy.

“don’t you dare apologize for being a human with emotions.”

she want’s to respond, she really does, but she’s holding onto monica’s shirt to tightly she wouldn’t be able to hear even if she tried.

she doesn't know how much time passes before she can breathe normally, hear normally, see normally-everything’s back to normal.

“i love you.”

“i love you so much.”


	2. aftermath (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monica's pov
> 
> tw-anxiety attack

monica smiled in the backyard as she watched true chaos unfolding.

there was peter and tommy, doing whatever they were doing at top speed, billy, darcy and wanda-it looked like wanda was showing billy how to control a ball as darcy watched with awe, and the vision, sitting next to monica-quiet as she was.

she was infinitely glad that hayward had succumbed to reason and let them free, although she didn’t know if monica had anything to do with it…..

monica flexed her arm, still sore from the training fury had her doing, and saw darcy shoot her a worried glance.

she mouthed ‘fine.’ and did her best to brush off the fact that darcy clearly didn’t believe her.

she had to date someone who reads everyone way to well?

monica loves it, no matter how much she’ll tease darcy about knowing more about others than herself.

tommy suddenly stopped in front of her, and held out a small flower.

“uncle p says flowers make ladies happy!”

there’s was a large burst of laughter, and darcy grinned, “that may work on single people kiddo.”

tommy nodded and ran over to his uncle, handing him the flower as everyone laughed again.

monica smiled again, as she heard the doorbell ring from inside.

darcy looked up, “i though jimmy was busy?”

monica nodded, confused, “and jane was working….i’ll go see who it is.”

the other nodded as monica made her way though the house, leaving the happy chaos behind.

the knock came again, and as she opened the door monica froze.w

why was she here?

how did she know how to get her?

what was she doing?

awkward silence filled the small doorway for three seconds, before the other attempted to start a conversation.

“hey, lieutenant trou-”

“don’t.”

monica cut her off, to the clear surprise of carol.

“what are you doing here?”

“i-fury told me, i wanted to come say hello.”

“after over a decade?! i’m almost 30 for the love of god!”

carol winced, “i know, i’m sorry…he told me about maria-”

monica felt her hand tighten on the door handle, as well as a lump rise in her throat.

“don’t talk about her. you abandoned us after we thought you died. you weren’t there for my graduation, when i learnt to drive, none of it.”

now that she started it felt like she couldn’t stop, all the pent up anger and rage from over fifteen years coming flooding out.

“what kind of person does that?! she was dying and you didn’t even come back! SHE DIED THINKING YOU LEFT US FOREVER!!”

there was a sudden rush of air, and tommy was there, holding billy’s arm.

“what’s going on?! who’s that?”

monica hesitated, she hadn’t realized how loud she’d yelled, she could feel her chest tightening.

“wait-who’s kids are these?”

thankfully for monica, wanda was inside next and took her son’s arm, “sorry, you alright?”

“not exactly, do you mind ending this early?”

“not at all, see you next time monica.”

monica nodded stiffly as they left, she could hear the back door closing and knew darcy was coming into the house.

it felt like breathing was getting harder and harder.

“what do you want, carol?”

she winced again, monica never called her that.

“i wanted to see how you were doing?”

“why? because you care so much all of a sudden? you have no idea what’s going on in my life!”

as she spoke, the lights flickered in the house and she heard darcy yelp.

“shit-!”

“who’s that?”

“hi! i’m dr. darcy lewis, your captain marvel-oh your….what are you doing here?”

monica heard the tone in her girlfriends voice change sharply even thought the daze she was in.

“i wanted to talk to monica, how do you guys-”

“i’m here girlfriend.”

“pardon?”

“get out, carol. now.”

monica didn’t recognize her own voice, only that the other women sighed and silently walked out.

three seconds before she managed to close the door, and monica was badly aware of the fact that she collapsed to the ground.

“hey-hey, it’s okay.”

it wasn’t, none of it was.

because all she could see was her flying away and leaving them for the second time, her mother in the hospital bed, both of them hoping that she’d come.

“monica! babe, talk to me….please?”

so she did.

her best, anyway.

about everything she hadn’t told darcy before.

they didn’t move from the doorway that night.

sitting together and talking.


End file.
